mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcane (MM3)
Arcane magic is a magic school in Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra. It is available to sorcerers and archers. Spells Level 1 * : Costs 1 spell point. Lights up dark dungeons and caves. * : Costs 1 spell point. Awakens all sleeping members of the party. * : Costs 1 spell point. Shows the amount of charges in a magic item. * : Costs 2 spell points. Does 8 fire, cold, electricity, or acid damage to one monster. Level 2 * : Costs 1 spell point per level, and 1 gem. Does 2-6 energy damage per caster level to one monster. * : Costs 3 spell points and 1 gem. Tries to put monsters to sleep. Hitting the monster breaks the spell. Doesn't affect undead. Level 3 * : Costs 3 spell points. Lets the party climb into pits without a rope. * : Costs 4 spell points and 1 gem. Does 10 poison damage to a group of monsters. Level 4 * : Costs 4 spell points. Moves the party two spaces ahead. * : Costs 5 spell points. Does 25 acid damage to one monster. Level 5 * : Costs 5 spell points. Lets the party levitate to avoid traps. * : Costs 5 spell points and 2 gems. Displays a map of the party's surroundings in the upper right corner for the rest of the day. Level 6 * : Costs 5 spell points. Shows the hit points, AC, attacks per round, and special abilities of monsters in combat. * : Costs 2 spell points per level, and 2 gems. Does 4-6 electric damage per caster level to a group of monsters. Level 7 * : Costs 6 spell points and 2 gems. Sets a beacon at the party's current location. When the spell is cast again, the party can either place a new beacon, or travel back to their previous one. * : Costs 2 spell points per level, and 2 gems. Reduces damage done to the character by an amount equal to caster level. Level 8 * : Costs 6 spell points. Shows number and location of nearby monsters. * : Costs 2 spell points per level, and 2 gems. Does 3-7 fire damage per caster level to a group of monsters. Level 9 * : Costs 8 spell points and 3 gems. Randomly teleports the party to a nearby safe location. * : Costs 8 spell points. Makes a group of monsters unable to attack. Doesn't affect undead. Level 10 * : Costs 10 spell points. Moves the party up to nine spaces ahead. * : Costs 10 spell points and 4 gems. Targeted monster must resist against magic or die. Level 11 * : Costs 15 spell points and 5 gems. Lets the party rest in unsafe areas. * : Costs 3 spell points per level, and 5 gems. Hits all monsters with fire, cold, electricity, or acid, doing 5 damage per caster level. Level 12 * : Costs 15 spell points and 10 gems. If successful, it adds 1-6 charges to an item. Maximum number of charges on an item is 63. If not successful, it drains charges from the item. * : Costs 15 spell points and 5 gems. Hits a group of monsters, doing 40 cold damage. Level 13 * : Costs 20 spell points and 50 gems. Tries to copy an item. Only works on items of level 1-4. In case of failure, the item can be destroyed. * : Costs 25 spell points and 8 gems. A group of monsters take minor energy damage. Then, they must resist against magic or die. Level 14 * : Costs 30 spell points and 8 gems. Allows party to walk through doors or thin walls. * : Costs 3 spell points per level, and 10 gems. Does 6-14 physical damage per caster level to a group of monsters. Level 15 * : Costs 15 spell points and 10 gems. Has a chance of turning basic weapons into magical ones. * : Costs 35 spell points and 10 gems. Does 250 fire damage to one monster. Level 16 * : Costs 40 spell points and 10 gems. Does 150 electric damage to a group of monsters. * : Costs 75 spell points and 10 gems. Does 250 fire damage to a group of monsters. Level 17 * : Costs 100 spell points and 20 gems. Does 1000 energy damage to one monster. * : Costs 200 spell points and 20 gems. Hits all monsters for 500 physical damage. Category:Might and Magic III spells